Emancipation Proclaiming Nation
by axleonex
Summary: Galaxy Way Radio presents: the documentary of the Lone Wanderer's life. Presented by three-dog, listen to how the Lone Wanderer changed the wastelands forever! I'm sure Y'all heard how the Lone Wanderer beat the Enclave? This is how the he ended Slavery.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: This is a Documentary of the Lone Wanderer made by Three-dog, outlining how to Lone Wanderer changed the Wastelands Forever.

When the Lone Wanderer left the vault for the first time, he made a promise that he would always retain the purest virtues of his father.

In the Lone Wanderer's confusion from leaving the vault, his necessity to help people in need caused him to follow a distress signal that lead him to a group called the outcasts. There, the Lone Wanderer entered a war simulation which helped open a vault that would give him nearly omnipotent war gear. However, he gained more than just gear, coming out of the simulation transformed him. He would no longer become afraid of the unknown, in his mind, he was now a war veteran. He now understood the honors of fighting against the unjust, as well as protecting you're allies.

He asked the outcasts at the outpost about the dangers and laws of the wasteland. The things they told him would later be confirmed by locals in Megaton. He realized that there were two great injustices in the wasteland. 1. The Slavers 2. The Raiding. He made it his personal mission to eliminate the two.

In Megaton, he met a mercenary called Jericho The Lone Wanderer asked him if he would like ot join him in his travels. Jericho was skeptical of him at first, until the Lone Wanderer asked him to take him to Paradise falls. With the Lone Wanderer offering double the caps what Jericho asked for, he couldn't refuse.

Once at Paradise falls, the Lone Wander persuaded the guard to let him in, Jericho stayed outside. Once inside, the Lone Wanderer spoke to Eulogy, the owner of paradise falls, and offered a good price to buy a slave girl by the name of Clover. Eulogy put a high price for her, the Lone wanderer convinced him to give a discount for her, because he claimed he needed her to enslave more people for him. Eulogy saw this as a business investment and gave Clover away, as well as a dozen slave collars, to the Lone Wanderer.

Once they left paradise falls, Jericho and Clover got into an argument, saying how they don't work in "threesomes". The Lone Wanderer assured them that tolerance and patience would pay off.


	2. Chapter 2

Prologue: Part 2: Emancipation

The Lone Wanderer's crew become known as either suicidal slavers, or cleansers of the wasteland. Using sneak and stealth tactics, as well as mysterious pre-war technology, they were enslaving every raider in the Capital Wastelands.

Regulators and Wastelanders that would normally condemn slavery, turned a blind eye on the Lone Wander. No one could deny that the Lone Wanderer's actions were improving the wastelands. Turns out the people the Lone Wanderer had to watch out for the most, were other Slavers.

Slavers saw the Lone Wanderer as a competitor, and tried to assassinate him. That stopped once the Lone Wanderer offered to buy slaves for double what Eulogy offered. Soon, the Lone Wanderer became the number one slave buyer in the wastelands, people were selling to him before selling to Eulogy. By using the caps he gained from raiding raider camps, the Lone Wanderer was able to buy any slave, any time, anywhere.

After Eulogy caught wind of what the Lone Wanderer was doing, he set out to stop him. See, Eulogy saw that he was getting less slaves then he could. Less slaves meant less profit.

The first thing Eulogy tried to do was hire Talon mercenaries to kill the Lone Wanderer. To his surprise, they refused. Turned out, the Lone Wanderer consistantly hired Talon mercs to travel with him. Talon Company couldn't kill someone under they're protection. Eulogy asked when the trend started, after he paid a large bribe, he found out it began after the Lone Wanderer paid them to take out Slavers at the Lincoln Memorial.

Eulogy then tried getting the regulators to kill the Lone Wander. He gave them forged slave receipts, showing that the Lone Wanderer was enslaving Children. The Lone Wanderer, however, was in good terms with the Regulators, and they could all tell the receipts were fake. To further prove his own innocence, the Lone Wanderer had children from Little Lamplight vouch for him.

After failing twice, Eulogy returned to Paradise Falls and tried to get the slavers there to ambush the Lone Wanderer. To Eulogy's surprise, they all refused. By this time, all the slavers at Paradise Falls were selling they're slaves to the Lone Wanderer. Realizing that the Lone Wanderer had everyone at the palm of his hands, Eulogy tried to outsource the Lone Wanderer.

He began buying slaves from the Lone Wander for half the regular price, and offering to buy slaves from everyone else for double what the Lone Wanderer offered. The Lone Wanderer knew what Eulogy was doing, and decided to take a few days off from the slave trade.

Sure, the Lone Wanderer could've sold slaves directly to Pitt slavers, but that would've only shifted the slave industry from one place to another. The Lone Wanderer knew that in order for slavery to end, Eulogy needed to fall.

Eulogy soon realized that the prices he made couldn't be kept. He bought slaves for too high, and couldn't sell them high enough to make ends meet. He wondered how the Lone Wanderer could've afford the prices he had placed. Turns out, the Lone Wanderer made a bottle cap machine, and used it to buy and free slaves. The Lone Wanderer enslaved raiders to help people, not to get caps.

Slavers soon realized that Eulogy was a bad middle man, and began selling slaves directly to pitt slavers. Eulogy fell deeper and deeper into debt. In his blind rage, Eulogy headed off to kill the Lone Wanderer.

Eulogy tried to kill Lone Wanderer outside of Tenpenny Tower. When Eulogy drew his plasma pistol at the him, Charon, Jericho, and Clover, were about to shoot him. The Lone Wanderer made them hold they're fire. He instead offered Eulogy deal. He offered to pay off Eulogy's debt, as well as buy paradise falls from him. Eulogy agreed. After the deal was made, Eulogy disappeared. Although no one is certain where Eulogy is today, there have been reports of him working in the Pitt as a slave.


	3. Chapter 3

Prologue: Part 3: Emancipation

With the Lone Wanderer in control of Paradise Falls, the slave economy of the town was restored. Slavers returned to Paradise falls and began selling they're slaves to the Lone Wanderer.

By the time the Lone Wanderer was in charge of Paradise Falls, the raiders were drivin into hiding in the D.C. Metros. Because the metros were too dangerous, the only people left to enslave were defenseless travelers. The Lone Wanderer refused to sell innocent people to the pitt, he freed every innocent slave brought to him. The Lone Wanderer knew that he couldn't rely on counterfeit caps forever. The Lone Wander knew that he needed to find permenant solution to protect wastelanders from danger.

The Lone Wanderer heard on the radio of people using robots and giant ants to fight in Canterbury Commons. He sent out his most trusted followers, Charon, Jericho, and Clover, to investigate. They returned to the Lone Wanderer informing him that the rumors were indeed true. The Lone Wanderer set out immediately to negotiate with them.

At Canterbury Commons, the Lone Wanderer convinced the Antagonizer and Mechanizer that they needed to use they're talents to help people. He told them they had gifts, and that "With great power comes great responsibility". He told them that they could use they're ants and robots to protect people and towns, he said that it could lead to progress in science and progress in harmony with nature. They both agreed, and the Antagonizer and Mechanizer worked together to station ants and robots to protect settlements all over the wasteland.

With towns and travelers heavily protected, enslaving people became a suicidal task. The risk of enslaving anyone became too difficult and not worth the trouble. Slavery was a dying business.

When the Lone Wanderer took a few days off from selling slaves to Eulogy, he visited Tenpenny Tower. There, he convinced the non-ghoul residents to allow ghoul residents to live among them. Things were going well at first, until the "ghoul leader", Roy Phillips, killed Allistair Tenpenny. In the Lone Wanderers blind rage, he killed Roy Phillips, and proclaimed himself owner of Tenpenny Tower. The guards didn't care so long as they got paid. The rest of the residents, although fearful of they're new leader, were willing to comply to the Lone Wanderer's demands. Today, ghoul and non-ghoul residents live peacefully and happily beside one another in the Tenpenny Tower.

The reason I mention Tenpenny Tower is because after the slave business began to decline, the Lone Wanderer offered guard work at the tower to the slavers in exchange for a room there. Many took the offer, others found themselves working as guards for the United Caravans Company the Lone Wanderer founded at Canterbury Commons. Some slavers even settled in the newly formed towns made up of people they had once tried to enslave.

With the slavery business deemed unprofitable, Paradise Falls soon became abandoned. Eventually, the Lone Wanderer announced on Galaxy Way Radio that Paradise Falls was open and free for settlement. Soon afterwards, former slaves settled there, and created a Lincoln-Lone Wanderer memorial.


	4. Chapter 4

Three-dogs continuation of the Lone Wanderers documentry

Epilogue Part 1: The Supermutants

After the slave, raider, and enclave threat were eliminated, the Lone Wanderer set out to bring peace in other aspects in the Capital Wasteland.

Although the Lone Wanderer had the tools and ties to unite the wasteland against the supermutants, he was concerned for his two supermutant friends he had made, Fawkes and Uncle Leo. He decided to speak to them in the underworld to persuade them to retry educating they're fellow super mutants. He recommended two tactics for them.

1. they should use they're intelligence to convince the other supermutants that they should be the leaders. Then, they should use they're leadership to imprison supermutants in vault 87 cells, giving them nothing but archives of books. Similar to how Fawkes gained intelligence.

2. They should live among the supermutants, pretend to be one of them, and then trick some into the vault cells, giving them nothing but archives of books.

After the discussion with the Lone Wanderer, Fawkes and Leo were never heard of again.

It has never been confirmed whether Uncle Leo and Fawkes took the Lone Wanderers advice, but ever since those two disappeared, supermutant activity has been at an all time low.


	5. Chapter 5

Three-dogs continuation of the Lone Wanderers documentry

Epilogue Part 2: The Vaults

All the abandoned vaults have become homes of non-hostile supermutants. The only two vaults that weren't under supermutant control was vault 101 and vault 112.

The Lone Wanderer did not have the technological know-how to release the vault 112 residents from they're slumber. So he went to his allies in the Brotherhood Of Steel for help. Unfortunately, they were not skilled enough in virtual simulation to release them. So, he went to the only people into the wasteland who had experience with that sort of technology; the Brotherhood Outcasts.

Turns out that after the the Lone Wanderer helped them with the Anchorage simulation, Brotherhood Outcasts were able to replicate it and turn it to safe training simulations for they're members. They became experts with the tech and could easily save the of vault 112.

Unfortunately, the Brotherhood Outcasts weren't too thrilled about helping them. The Lone Wanderer made a deal with them, they help the residents, and he'll give the Outcasts two things. 1. Access to to weapons schismatics he'd obtained on his travels 2. All vault research from all the vaults in the capital wasteland. After some tough politics, as well as negotiations with the supermutants, the deal was done.

The Brotherhood Outcasts easily released the vault residents, except Dr. Braun by the Lone Wanderers Outcasts won't say what they were asked to do with him on that computer. Y'know what I think? I think the Lone Wanderer told the Outcasts to put Dr. Braun through hell for as long as possible, until his lifetimes up.

The Vault residents were released when the Outcasts were leaving. They vault residents were confused and scared, just how the hell are you supposed to recover from a lifetime in hell? The Lone Wanderer knew the answer, help from family. The Lone Wanderer arranged it so that the moment the Vault 112 residents were freed, Vault 101 residents would swoop in and aid them in every way possible. To this day, Vault 101 and 112 are secure and prosperous open-door policy vaults.


	6. Chapter 6

Three-Dogs Continuation of the lone wanderers documentary

Epilogue part 3: The Brotherhood Wars

When the Brotherhood Outcasts obtained the research from the vaults, they realized that if they continued refusing new recruits, they're gene pool would ultimately die out. So, in stubborn response to the new research, the Outcasts officially began recruiting people from outside they're fort.

It didn't surprise anyone that not many wastelanders were interested in joining the Outcasts. After all, it it was the brotherhood of steel that stopped the enclave and were interested in protecting the innocent. The Brotherhood Outcasts were seen as power hungry extremists. Why join the Outcasts when you can join the Brotherhood of steel?

What did surprise everyone was that the people who did join the Outcasts were the most dangerous people in the wasteland: Enclave Remnants.

The brotherhood of steel as well as the people of the wasteland cried out for the execution of all enclave survivors. Seeing as the Enclave Remnants had nowhere else to hide, they pleaded with the brotherhood outcasts to allow them to join they're order. Hundreds of enclave scientists, war veterans, and civilians fled to fort independence where they pledged they're allegiance to the Brotherhood's cause.

With help from the Enclave, the brotherhood outcasts began sending emissaries to the pitt and point lookout for technology and resources. They're hopes were to eventually overrun the brotherhood of steel so that they can gain control of the capital wastelands.

When the Brotherhood of steel gained wind of the Outcast plans, they decided to stage a full frontal assault on Fort independence. The Brotherhood's plan was to hit the Outcasts before they could grow too large. What they didn't know was that although the brotherhood of steel outnumbered the outcasts 3 to 1, the outcasts gained improved armor from the enclave. The Outcasts also had a weapons advantage thanks to the lone wanderers schematics, as well as better training than the BOD thanks the computer simulations. If the two brotherhoods were to wage an official war, it would've ravaged the wasteland.

However, the enclave refugees recognized that a war would be disastrous for both sides, and so, they sent out a message to the lone wanderer for help, right her through galaxy news radio...

When the lone wanderer heard the message, the lone wanderer immediately called out for a peace conference. With the Lone Wanderers good reputation with both sides, the brotherhood of steel and the brotherhood outcasts complied to the peace request.

The negotiations lasted three days. In the end, both sides complied to the peace treaty. The treaty was called the brotherhood treaty. Under the treaty, the following terms were met.

The brotherhood of steel rename themselves to the Washington Confederacy.

The brotherhood outcasts and enclave remnants dissolve into the Washington Confederacy.

A branch be opened in the Washington confederacy titled "The Brotherhood of Steel" which will be given responsibility of research and Pre-War technology excavation.

All former outcasts and enclave be given a position in the Brotherhood of Steel branch.

All energy weapons be reserved for military personal only, and be kept away from ordinary civilians.

And so, once again, the lone wander made the waste a bit more peaceful.


	7. Chapter 7

Three-Dogs continuation of the Lone Wanderers documentary

Epilogue part 4: Moving forward.

Butch bought Sergeant RL-3 from the Lone Wanderer and started a gang called the "tunnel snakes". They may be a gang, but they're nowhere near as ruthless as the raiders were. They're more of a subculture than an actual organized gang. They're normally found in every town causing small trouble with they're fifties style rock music, and unusual hairstyles.

Charon's contract was given to Reilly's rangers. Charon and Reilly's rangers are now renowned for they're heroic actions, and have been given medals of honor for properly mapping out the entire capital wastelands for the Washington confederacy.

Nova and Gob married and now run Moriety's Saloon. Jenny Stahl married Billy Creel with Maggie as they're adopted daughter. Andy Stahl married a women named Silver, and Leo Stahl married a women named Lucy West. Today, these families are working together to open bars all over the capital wastelands.

The Antagonizer and the Rad Roach King formed the Church of Anthropology. The church is dedicated to promoting harmony between man and animals. Today, they continue to breed yao gui, mole rats, coyotes, dogs, and giant ants to protect and serve humans. Rad roaches, and median sized ants are now common house hold pets. There have even released reports that they're teaching ants to breathe fire, and that they're trying to domesticate deathclaws.

The Mechanist created the Church of Scientology. This church is dedicated to scientific research of all kinds, especially robotics. So far, all scientologists undergo massive cybernetic implants making them near superhuman. They also build and teach people how to build robots to protect towns.

Harkness and Star Paladin Cross got an honorable discharge from their guard services and joined the underground railroad. They helped hide dozens runaway robots, many of the robots they saved joined the church of Scientology. The runaway robots and the church of Scientology are now working to create a city of robots in the scrapyards.

According to what Charon told me, the Lone Wanderer sent Jericho to the Pitt to help someone free the slaves there. Why he choose to send a former raider to do that job is beyond me, but who am I to question that kids logic? After all, it hasn't failed yet.

Clover was set free by the Lone Wanderer. She did not, however, take this as a reward, and accused the lone wanderer of "tossing her aside". She demanded that she be told what to do. Perhaps out of pity or respect of her request, the Lone Wanderer tasked Clover with finding the Oasis hidden in the capital wastelands. The only lead they had was the radio broadcast I did a few weeks ago, and I was experimenting on jet at the time!

Uncle Leo and Fawkes are still missing. Even the super-mutants aren't sure where they went. Today, Uncle Leo and Fawkes are called the "founding fathers" of the super-mutants, for uplifting the super-mutants to what they are today.

With slavery gone, the super-mutant threat gone, and the Washington confederacy bringing order to the wasteland, there was nothing more the Lone Wanderer could have done here. And because of that, the Lone Wanderer left the capital wastes, and headed to point lookout.


	8. Chapter 8

Three-Dogs Continuation of the lone wanderers documentry

All right, children. It's time for Three Dog to be honest with ya. Here it is, plain as day - I used to think we were all well and truly fucked. The good ole U.S. of A... ahhh, she's a mess. I had pretty much written us all off. But that was before a certain kid from Vault 101... I've always given it to you straight, have I not? For good or ill, Galaxy News Radio has been the voice of truth on these airwaves. So believe me when I tell you that I was wrong. Dead wrong. That kid from Vault 101 is the Last, Best Hope of Humanity. Farewell kid, I'm sure we'll hear from you soon...

Author's note:

1. Alone in the blight, I'm really glad you commented on my fanfic, but try and understand that this isn't you're average story. What I'm trying to make is a documentary, written and broadcast by three-dog. If this were a radio dram series, I'd definitely change things around, but documentaries are simple, short, and straight-to-the-point. I'm not trying to add details because that's the style I'm going for right now. I'm just trying to throw as much information on the wall, and seeing what sticks.

2. This is actually my second time posting this story up. I was going to expand the story more, but while I was re-editing the story, I accidentally deleted one of the chapters from the website and my desktop T_T. I took a long break, but now I can post the newest chapter! (procrastination is a bitch)

3. A review from when I posted this the fist time asked how ghoul discrimination would be stopped. If the poster of that review is reading this, don't worry, I got that covered.

Fun fact: I was actually planning to make this a prequel of the mass effect/fallout crossover called "From the ashes" (Read it if you're a fan of both games, it's awesome), but some things I'm going to add will contradict what the happened in that story. So basically, from this point on, I'm doing my own thing :D.


	9. Chapter 9

Three-Dogs Continuation of the lone wanderers documentry

Civics Lesson 1: The Government

All right my kiddies, I'm sure some of you by now still aren't sure how the wastelands under the Washington Confederacy works. So allow me, the great and powerful three-dog, to enligten you.

First I'd like to give a special thanks to Abraham Washington, one of the founding fathers of the Washington Confederacy. See, when they were writing the constitution, it was his knowledge of history that made everything go so smoothly. He was the one who knew how to prevent history's mistakes. He was the one who came up with a purpose of the government, remember the preamble kids: "_"__We hold these truths to be self-evident, that __all men are created equal__, that they are endowed by their Creator with certain unalienable Rights, that among these are __Life, Liberty and the pursuit of Happiness__."_

Anyways, back to the history lesson.

The main body of the Washington Confederacy consists of Rivet City, Megaton, and the Citadel. These three Cities have they're own mayors to make they're own set of laws, but they also have two representatives in the senate. Senate is responsible for making laws that are implemented in all of the Washington Confederacy.

There is no president. According to history records, it was the corruption of a president, and his abuse of his emergency powers, that helped cause the great war. And because of the incident with "president Eden" it was unanimously decided that there will be no president.

The Senate, military, and police are kept separate. The Senate creates laws and approves "enemies of the State". It's the military's job fight the enemies of the state, and it's the police's job to enforce the laws of the state. Military is made up of volunteers from all over the wasteland, while police are made up by local sheriffs.

We call the police "Regulaters". Although the Brotherhood Treaty says civilians can't carry energy weapons, Regulaters are the only exceptions. Military has access to every kind of energy weapon, while Regulaters have access to only the laser weapons. See, Plasma weapons have a lot of power but less accuracy and fire rate. Lasers have a lot of accuracy and fire rate but does a lot less damage. Giving cops plasma weapons would be an overkill. The only reason Regulaters are allowed to carry laser weapons is to give them an edge against common criminals.

The reason police and military are kept separate is because of the wise words said during the constitutional convention by one of our other founding father, Owyn Lyons:_ "There's a reason why military and police must be kept separate One fights the enemies of the state, the other serves and protects the people. When the military becomes both, then the enemies of the state tend to become the people"_

Now, as great as things have been going, there are some places out there that aren't willing to comply with the Confederacy's laws... Some towns that are... culturally different.


End file.
